The Boy with Olive Skin
by hoodkat52
Summary: No matter how much she tries, she can't stop thinking about him. His undeniable sense of humor. The electricity she feels whenever he touches her. The kindness she sees in his deep brown eyes. No matter how much she wants to deny it, Tris is falling hard for the boy with olive skin. (If Tris and Tobias didn't get together during initiation)


Chap. 1

**Tris POV**

I stare at the rankings in disbelief. I came in first. _First_. I was better than everybody. Even the Dauntless born. While still in shock, I feel my feet being lifted from the ground. Everyone is cheering, clapping, and stomping their feet so loud that I can't hear my breaths, shaky as they are. They are screaming for _me_. The realization hits me harder than a 500 mile per hour train would. After what seems like hours of admiration from my fellow Dauntless, I've been set down, just to be swarmed by my friends. They congratulate me and tell me how happy they are for me. I see hints of jealousy in some peoples eyes, but the happiness overtakes it. Once things have settled down, Uriah turns to me.

"Tris, I'm throwing a big celebration party for the new Dauntless members. You'll be there, right?" It doesn't take long for me to decide.

"Well, of course Uri! Wouldn't miss it for the world." He beams at my reply. Finally, when everyone has left me alone, Christina pops into my vision, along with Marlene.

"Hey girl!" I stare at her, puzzled.

"Why are you here? Not that I don't want you here, I'm just curious." She sends me a 'duh why don't you know' look.

"We're here to get you ready for Uriah's party!" I realize what this means, and try to dart away from her evil clutches. But, Marlene is faster than me. She grabs me by the elbow and spins me around, forcing me to face Christina. "Tris, there is no squirming your way out of this. You are going to wear makeup. You are going to wear a revealing dress. You are most definitely going to wear heels. Are we clear?" I give her a small nod, and Marlene releases me. They then busy theirselves with picking out my dress, doing my makeup and fixing my hair. Hours later, we are all ready to go. I have my hair in what Christina calls a 'Water Fall Braid'. My dress has a sweetheart neckline, with golden round studs placed around the top, sides and bottom of the black mid-thigh dress. My shoes are three inch wedges with the same gold studs. No matter how hard I bickered, Christina wouldn't budge, saying I looked completely sexy in it. Marlene was no help, of course, she only agreed with Christina. So, I finally caved and let them 'work their magic'. We walk to his apartment, which he shares with Zeke. When Marlene opens Uriah's door, we are welcomed with the strong smell of alcohol. We slide in, and I can feel everyone's eyes shift to me. Some with admiration, some with jealousy, and some with lust. Christina and Marlene somehow snuck away from me, so now I'm in the spotlight. Again. Thankfully Uriah comes up to me, slings his arm across my shoulder, and leads me over to our group of friends, in the process handing me a beer. I usually don't drink, but I _am_ Dauntless now. So, I take a swig. It burns my throat, but gives me a tingly sensation and I like it. Uriah passes our friends, and instead pulls me up onto a table in the center of the room. He begins to speak.

"Attention everyone! This is the brand new member of Dauntless, not to mention the initiate RANKED FIRST, Tris Prior!" Everyone hoops and hollers, and I even hear some catcalls.

"Well Uri, second place isn't bad either!" I yell, and the shouting begins again. The music resumes, and we step down from the table and head to where some of our friends are sitting. They would be Shauna, Zeke, Four, and Marlene.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Uriah asks no one in particular. Mar answers for them.

"We were just about to go dance! Y'all coming?" Uri nods his head vigorously, while I don't move. I am _not_ a very good dancer. Uriah senses my discomfort and asks a question.

"What's wrong Tris?" I just tell it to him strait.

"Well, I'm not a good dancer." He stares at me in shock.

"Whatever Tris. There is _no way_ you can look like _that_ and _not _dance fantastically." I blush a deep red and look to the floor. He grabs my arm and drags me to the dance floor, much to my dismay. I end up just letting my body take over, not really thinking about what I'm doing. After a while I get tired, and I turn to see a dumbfounded Uriah.

"What?" I question suspiciously.

"I was right." I feel my cheeks get hot and I look to the floor to try and hide it. Uriah just chuckles in response and guides me to a couch, where we sit and drink. After about ten minutes of small talk, Zeke stands on the table and screams at the top of his lungs.

"Everyone who is not one of my or Uriah's close friends; GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" After his announcement, everyone scurries out of his apartment. He waltzes over to us and plops down right next to Shauna.

"It's time to play Truth or Dare!"


End file.
